


QUEENS

by Cophine_Supercorp



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 22:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16774072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cophine_Supercorp/pseuds/Cophine_Supercorp
Summary: Lena Luthor is top celebrity on Tumblr and Karlena also made in tumblr's ship list. They are cute and their fandom.





	QUEENS

@luhorhoe: lena is really queen of tumblr again ugh her mind

@kraxlena: we are so powerful that karlena made in ship list of tumblr which most consists fiction ships

@apoligistlena: so who’s gonna tell them about tumblr huh

@JessTheSecretary: @aplogistlena well me

\-----

“Why tumblr is tagging me on twitter?” Kara is checking her phone when she entered in Lena’s office.

“Hello to you too.” Lena is pecking kiss on Kara’s lips and answered.

“Hey. I missed you. I know even if i saw you four hours earlier.” Lena loves Kara’s rosy pink cheeks when she get flustered, Kara is still adjusting her dating life with Lena but everytime when Lena does this gesture its cute to see Kara like this.

“Jess told me that karlena made it in tumblr’s ship list this year and I made it in top celebrity second year in row.” Lena explains Kara's earlier question.

Kara hugged Lena so tight “Congratulation my queen of tumblr Oh my god they publish it earlier this year.” Both kara and lena are sitting in their couch and continued their conversion. 

“Jess send me some reaction tweets of tumblr thing. Do you wanna see it?” Lena is seeing those blue eyes which are adoring brunette.

“I hope there’s no thristy tweet about you I cant see those okey?” kara murmured and Lena laughed over how last time Kara saw some thirst tweets of Lena and from that moment Kara knows there’s many more who admires Lena’s sharp jawline, her green eyes too.

@luthorhoe: our headcanon to canon karlena literally thriving in this list TWENTYGAYTEEN REALLY CAME THROUGH

“I don’t know why they are like this but yeah I love them” Lena is scrolling through their tag Kara is also enjoying how these people adore them adore Lena and her work.

“Lena look this one.”

@lenara: Its been ages we didn’t get karlena selfie please bless us with your beautiful face

Lena is smirking they know that they will kill their fandom. “Why not. “

@LenaLuthor: thank you for your love xx

@luthorhoe: WHY IM SCREAMING AND CRYING AT SAME TIME

@karxlen: GIVE US FUCKING WARNING MISS LUTHOR congratulation mommies y'll deserve this love and appreciation

@Tumblr: Tumblr queen with her queen <3  
RT @LenaLuthor: thank you for your love xx

@absdanvers: QUEENS

@CATGRANT: CatCo would love to do an interview with Karlena if they say yes @LenaLuthor @Kdanvers

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine and i dont know who is the manip creator if anyone knows i wanna credit them.


End file.
